Rising Earth, Hidden Darkness
by UniversalDestiny
Summary: This story is the first of many that take place in the PGSM Universe. Reviews are welcome but not necessary as this tale of a different group of Senshi unfolds within the PGSM Universe. Updated December 21, 2005 with an Author's NoteLetter
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Crystal Heights

Act 0: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Welcome to Crystal Heights and Krista's Intro

Crystal Heights was a rapidly developing city that was located on the eastern seaboard. In fact, several economic magazines as well as family magazines rated it as one of the best cities to raise a family in the United States. Sure, there was the occasional hurricane or two that blew through during the summer months and the rare snowstorm that covered the ground for a day or two. But the mix of new technology, skyscrapers and crystal blue waters lured families and tourists alike to this city.

However, Crystal Heights had been classified as a city that could rapidly decline despite it's flourishing business. It wasn't because the stocks that were traded were poor or that Hollywood shot one or two films there every other year. No, it was the strange illness that had plagued the town for months. People would often leave their workplaces or their schools feeling drained of their energy. Many doctors attributed this fatiguing syndrome to stress and overwork. The place that had most recently been affected by this strange illness was none other than the local high school known as Crystal Bay High School. Or Crystal Boring High as many of the students put it before the energy draining sickness took over.

Crystal Bay High had a reputation for being one of the most academically gifted schools on the East Coast. However, during the past few years, academic and graduation ratios dropped for no apparent reason. Many educators believed it was the lack of quality teaching or the fact that students were being taught for the test and not for the subject matter, which mattered in the real world. Doctors, mostly psychiatrists were often baffled that top students were feeling overworked and stressed out from homework and other activities when in fact, their workload was the same as other schools in the state. Crystal Bay was rapidly becoming known as Cry High.

It was within these walls of Cry High that students and teachers converged in an effort to learn. It was within these walls the usual cliques such as the jocks and cheerleaders ruled. Underlings were considered to be everybody else in the student body and despised by the jocks and cheerleaders. Many tended to avoid contact with them and some even paid certain assurances to avoid being pummeled or teased by them. The energy drain too, affected them but that did not stop them from teasing a certain individual every single day. Maybe it was the way that this particular individual seems to have more energy than everyone else by the end of the week or the end of the month that they picked on her, but it wasn't that. No, it was the way she dressed and had refused to give into their demands for their homework to be done. She refused to sink that low and it was because of this that she earned the wrath of the jocks. Her name was Krista Emerald, and she too attended Cry High.

Krista Emerald usually walked the halls of Cry High alone. The jocks made sure of it because she refused to give in to their demands of doing their homework for them or paying them to stay away from her. Other students made fun of her because of the way she dressed, wearing nothing but black slacks and a white blouse everyday for school as well as black-rimmed glasses. She also wore her hair in a bun and never let it down for a second, even in gym class it was always up. But the majority of staff and students always thought Krista was a little weird in fact, they had the proof that she was weird. To them, Krista was a seer, someone who could see things before they happen.

At first, Krista thought she was just seeing things such as a student tripping in the hall or being pummeled into a locker by a jock. It wasn't still she actually saw the event happening as it did in the vision in the present time did she become freaked out. It was only once during her science class did she say to her lab partner that a freshman named Freddie Jenkins would set off the sprinklers in the science wing. Sure enough, five minutes later, Freddie Jenkins in another room did set off the sprinklers. Her lab partner had told another student and the rumor grew as all rumors did that Krista was a psychic. It was because of this ability to see things before they happened that the jocks wanted her to do their homework or tests for them. When she refused things turned ugly for her real quick. This is where the story begins…

An Intro for now...Reviews are welcomed, but not necessary..


	2. Author's Letter

Authors Note:

December 21, 2005

Hello all. I know this story has not been updated since August and I do apologize. With school and work keeping me occupied I realize that I have not put as much effort into this story as I had originally hoped.

As a first time fan fiction writer, I realize that the first story is always the hardest to get out. Basically, this story is to establish a few basic characters, where they are coming from and where they are to be going. I want to be as detalied as I possibly can so Chapter 2 has really been a struggle for me because I am working on establishing a backstory for a few of the main characters and be as detailed as I possibly can.

The focus of the story hasn't changed and it is still a work in progress.

I hope to have Chapters 2 and 3 done before the start of the New Year.

With Regards,

Universal Destiny


End file.
